4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Man
The Mysterious Man is the sixth episode of Four Funny Freaks, starring David Pudding Shockley as the guest star. Summary The episode starts off with the normal routine, Marcus setting the scene off in the kitchen. Billy tells Marcus that he looks spiffy. They then discuss what they are going to do, Marcus suggests that they glue someone to the wall, Billy replies eagerly by calling Triston into the room. The next scene starts off with Marcus implying that it was tough to get Triston off of the wall, after gluing him to it, Triston responds by admitting that it took forever, he then picks up dog treats, and begins to eat one, while Marcus attacks Shrubz, Shrubz fights back. Marcus then asks Triston to pass the banana's. The next scene starts off with a carton simply labeled Heavy Cream sitting on a table, this is the first appearance of The Mysterious Man in the episode. He tries to lift the container, but fails, and walks away, disappointedly stating that he'd eat waffles instead. Next, Billy is walking into the lizard room, and accidentally spots Marcus and Shrubz sitting outside in the snow, in their underwear. He taps on the window, only to watch them try to run away, while Marcus trips. Billy next introduces his new recipe show, by saying that he is going to teach the audience how to make dish soap. Billy names off the ingredience, which includes a hunk of cheese, three eggs, worchestershire sauce, vanilla, and water. Billy finishes by saying that worchestershire sauce is not needed, and that you should put it away. Billy next goes to his job at the Shitburger, where a fat customer, named Fatass, played by Triston, is eating his "shit." Billy greets the next customer with the Shitburger slogan, "Welcome to Shitburger, where are burgers may look like shit, but they sure don't taste like it, can I interest you in a crappy meal today?" The customer, A.K.A, The Mysterious Man responds by coughing out a salt shaker. A little creeped out, Billy gives him a free crappy meal, as The Mysterious Man drops a metal sounding object and walks off with his meal. Billy then tells Fatass that he will have to pay for The Mysterious Man's meal. Fatass replies angrily, and then storms out of the restaurant. Shrubz screams yeeeeah, as The Mysterious Man stands watch in the background. The dances begin, as The Mysterious Man is finally revealed to be none other than...DAVID SHOCKLEY! Who makes the cast disappear. In a final scene, Marcus is watching Billy's recipe video, and after getting aggrivated, he turns it off, and simply says, Spare Me! Trivia *This is another episode where Shrubz's screentime is severely diminished due to the guest star. *Shrubz is wearing the same exact outfit that he did in episode five. *Dave's actual face isn't shown until the very end, and in every scene that he appears in, something different makes it so that you can't see his face. **In the first scene, the camera is super zoomed in on the Heavy Cream, so only Dave's hand is seen. **Next, Dave's face is concealed by a Kibuki Mask. **Dave's face is covered by a Gargoyle Mask in his third scene. **In the dance scene, Dave's face is cut off by the camera's angle. **Finally, Dave's back is turned to the camera. *This is the second episode where Triston is not shirtless in at least one part.